


Future

by Maura_Moo



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Cellmate, Changing POVs, Light Angst, Markiplier project, New york accent, One Shot, Pain, Prison, Prison Escape, Sadness, Yancy - Freeform, friend to lovers, happy visitation day, non-binary original character - Freeform, third person, this was written in a day, vague timeskip, visitation day every third sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo
Summary: Three days. Three days is all he had to wait until he was free. Until he could dress in something other than stripes. Three days, until he would be known, as his name instead of a number. He had almost forgotten how his name sounded, the way that it rolled off the tongue. He had missed being Yancy instead of M2702. He longed to stay curled up and hidden in the top bunk until his time in prison ended but his cell door scratched open “M2702, up and at ‘em ya gotta get to the yard”
Relationships: Yancy and Avery Sterling, Yancy/ OC, Yancy/ original female character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Future

Three days. Three days is all he had to wait until he was free. Until he could dress in something other than stripes. Three days, until he would be known, as his name instead of a number. He had almost forgotten how his name sounded, the way that it rolled off the tongue. He had missed being Yancy instead of M2702. He longed to stay curled up and hidden in the top bunk until his time in prison ended but his cell door scratched open “M2702, up and at ‘em ya gotta get to the yard” 

“Yes’ms” with a grumble Yancy pulls himself off the mattress and wanders down the halls, the worn soles of his shoes scuffing against the concrete floor. The day went by with nothing interesting happening. Yancy ate lunch alone, worked out alone, ate dinner alone and went back to his cell alone. 

The lights flickered off and Yancy shut his eyes trying to remember the way grass felt under bare feet or the way the wind lapped against glass windows instead of metal bards. He tried to remember the feeling of rain against his arms and the way snowflakes stuck to his lashes. He tried to preserve the image behind his eyelids of the outside world. 

He tried hard to keep the faces of his past behind his eyelids too. The faces of his old friends, the prisoners that he had spent time with over the years, the various different prison mates. Yet one stood out in his dream, M2805. His old cellmate. The one he helped escape. His one friend. 

“My son is leavin’ me today I see?” it was rare for Mr Murder-Slaughter to adventure out of his office let alone to the front gate where Yancy was standing, his hands clutching the small plastic bag of belongings that had defined him for the past few years. “Is anyone coming to pick you up, son?” he grabbed ahold of Yancy’s shoulders, digging his nails deeply into the muscles as if he was trying to drill the young man’s feet into the ground. 

“Nos sir, ‘m just gonna make my own wayses… gots somewhere ta be” with a curt nod Murder-Slaughter dropped his arms, unleashing Yancy on the world. Without another word he pivoted and left. He stood. Watching the building. He had spent so long in the confines of Happy Trails penitentiary, it had become his home. But now Yancy didn’t have to call it home. The world was now his. He was free. 

Yancy stood alone in the early morning sun with his head raised to it. He smiled at the world and with a cheery pep in his step he walked the short distance from the prison to a small row of apartments that littered the outskirts of the small city. Yancy was still surprised that he remembered the route that Avery had rambled about on their first night together. They were scared and alone and lost and confused. They missed home. Yancy was there to give comfort and support and soon enough they became friends. Yancy was thankful that he finally had someone to eat lunch with.

Very soon he comes to the end of the street. An apartment sat alone overlooking the others like a prison warden. With a deep breath, Yancy took short steps up the driveway and stared at the door. Why was his skin suddenly clammy? What if they didn’t want to see him? He should have at least called them. What if they weren’t in? What if they had a new life? 

“C’mon getcha self together Yanc,” He mumbled before knocking twice on the door. 

Silence. 

He knocked again. Once. Twice. A third time. Finally, the sound of the metal lock being opened broke the air and the door squeaked open. 

“Yancy?” 

“Heya Avery” 

____________________________________________________

The days he spends with Avery soon become weeks and the weeks soon became years. He goes from sleeping on their couch until he can afford his own place to sleeping in the same bed as them, with his arm tucked securely over their midsection. He goes from introducing them as his “friend” to his “partner.” 

And after five years, with the help of a close friend and a little science, there’s a gentle pad of little feet against the carpeted floor. “Dada, dada, dada wake up!” 

A cannonball lands on his tummy and he squeaks, opening his eyes. “Good morning Mei,” he chuckles as he cuddles the young girl closely. “Let’s not wakes Mada up.” He swings his legs out of the warm bed and pads down the corridor to the bathroom. 

With the child settled close on his hip, he looks at himself in the mirror with a bold smile on his face. Lighting up his sleepy features.

He’s no longer M2702. 

He’s no longer Yancy.

His new name is Dada. 

And he loves every second of his new life. 


End file.
